Kagerou Connect
by Puruma
Summary: What happens if the members of the Mekakushi Dan wake up one day in a different body and eye? Inspired by Kokoro Connect, Kagerou Connect tells the story of the members of the Mekakushi Dan suddenly awaking to find themselves in someone else's body. What's more is that they have to adapt to the eye ability of the body they're currently in while tracing the cause of the swap!
1. Act 000 - PROLOGUE

"Nnn..." she slowly opened her eyes and gently inhaled the fresh morning air as she stretched the sleep out of her. She absorbed her surroundings little by little and realized she wasn't in her room. "Eh...?" her realization shot her eyes open, unbelieving of what she's seeing. "W-what am I doing... ...in Kano's room?..." Kido asked.

_Kagerou Connect  
A Kagerou Project Fanfiction by Puruma_

So many possibilities to think of... So many indecent thoughts coming to mind... "Kano brought me here?!" she thought. "No. Impossible. ...but I don't remember a thing!" she blushed. "...wah! Think! Think!... Last night... What happened?! Why can't I remember?!" she groaned, hitting her own temple. Only then had she noticed how unusually larger her hands were. "Did I grow another centimeter?..." Little did she care about her height but she was curious anyway. She jumped off the bed to notice she's wearing Kano's boxers and shirt as well. This made her sweat. She thought of a lot of things that might have happened the previous night including Kano undressing her. These thoughts made her even more flustered. However, when she saw her reflection on the mirror, she knew better.

* * *

Something felt off. Ene knew something felt off. She got up slowly, observing her surroundings as her usual 'boot up' exercise.

To her surprise, she was in a bedroom. How she got out of Shintaro's device is a mystery to her. Half-awake, she dawdled around the room. Wherever she was, it was unfamiliar to her. The unfamiliarity faded off when she saw Haruka's sketchbook on top of a desk drawer.

She thought for a bit.

And blushed.

And turned away.

Thus, another tsundere cycle was completed.

Upon looking away, she saw her reflection on the window.

"Wha..."

«You saw your reflection as Konoha! What do you think?»

A. That window's broken.  
B. I'm dreaming.  
C. Whoa! I have legs again!  
D. Tatatarataa~

* * *

"Breakfast is ready."

Boing.

"Kisaragi-san?" Konoha who was trapped in the phone as Ene at that moment called.

"Hah? No. I'm not Oba-san. ...or maybe I am."

"'Oba-san'— Hibiya?"

Boingoing. "Correct. As reward, Konoha gets food," Hibiya grinned. "Oh wait. You can't because you're a cyberguy."

"Ehh..." Konoha groaned. "That's not fair, Hibiya... ...but how did you know I was Ene?"

"Just a hunch. Besides, there's no way Ene would address Oba-san as 'Kisaragi-san'. ...and your voice is too calm to be hers." Hibiya said, laying out a plate on the table. He realized Shintaro or whoever might have switched with him is also in that household so he laid out another plate just in case.

He sat down, grabbed some toast and dipped it in the yolk of his sunny side eggs. "So..." he munched, "Got any idea why this happened?" as he crunched on his crispy toast, he moved the phone closer to him and faced the camera to him so he could talk with Konoha properly.

"No... Hibiya, do you?"

"Would I ask if I did? ...but considering our situation in Oba-san and Ene's bodies, it means someone is on our bodies as well..."

Konoha quietly listened.

"I'd like to guess Oba-san and Ene but we can't disregard the possibility of our bodies being empty... but then, if the second possibility were true, what happened to Ene and Oba-san? ...they couldn't have been..." Hibiya stopped the instant thoughts of the heat haze- his repeated cycles with Hiyori's deaths—entered his mind.

"...Hibiya, don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. We'll look for them after breakfast, okay?" Konoha smiled even though Hibiya couldn't see him smile because the back camera of the phone was faced to him.

After a few moments of silence, Shintaro comes down from upstairs and sees Hibiya on the table. For a moment, the two stared at each other.

"Umm... where is this?" Shintaro asked in a rather feminine manner.

Hibiya thought before he spoke, "Uhh... H-hi there... K-Kisaragi-san..." he muttered, much to Shintaro's surprise.

"Kisaragi? You mean Shintaro?!" he looked around, obviously he had been switched as well but Hibiya could only wonder who. Konoha could hear a faint sound of Shintaro's voice from over the phone and was trying to figure out where he heard it before. "You must have mistaken me for my friend! I'm Tateyama Ayano... I'm Shintaro's friend." He smiled.

Hibiya was familiar with the surname but he couldn't quite recall where he heard it or who he heard it from.

"Umm... so... can you please tell me where I am?" Ayano smiled, much to Hibiya's disgust of seeing the NEET of the Dan cutely smiling like a girl.

Hibiya sighed, took the phone, took a picture of Ayano(or Shintaro), and showed it to her.

"Wah! I never realized Shintaro and I looked this much alike-! But my hair—and..." only then had she realized that she was in Shintaro's jogging pants and black shirt. "Eh...?"

She thought for a moment. "Umm... wait..."

Hibiya shrugged.

"So... is this like one of those movies where I switch bodies with the person I like?!" she asked, suddenly with a bright face.

Then, she blushed.

"Ah. She said it." Hibiya and Konoha thought.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"You... who exactly are you?" Hibiya asked.


	2. Act 001 - Artificial Konohamy

"How do you explain this, Danchou?"

"Believe me. I'm just as curious as the next guy."

On a spectator's point of view, it would seem like a panicky Hibiya is asking for solutions from a serious Kano when in fact, it was actually Kido in Kano's body and Momo in Hibiya's body.

Konoha, who is usually calm, is replaced by Ene who is practically (more like entirely) tsundere on thoughts of being on Konoha's body. Just think of it as Konoha chanting some mantra on a corner. "Konoha's body... ...why... ...since Danchou and Kano switched with each other, does that mean Konoha is in my body as I am in his? ...oh God..." she murmured.

Kano, on the other hand, is enjoying Kido's body to the point of peering inside (and getting beaten by the body's original owner in the process).

"Ah." Ene mumbled. Kido and Momo turned her way wondering what she just thought (or if a thought came to her). "By the way, Danchou-san, where's Marry and Seto?"

"Oh. ...about that... Marry, she-"

BANG!

Marry's room door blasted open and Seto who is probably Marry jolted out, her expression upset. "If you're not going to make yaoi for me, I'll do it myself!"

* * *

"Marry, please stop!" Seto who struggled on Marry's dress fell on the floor and reached a hand out as if doing so would reach Marry. He created the image similar to Marry's desperate appearance in Outer Science. "Marryyy!" he cried as he began imagining the horror of Mekakushi Dan's yaoi.

"Let me outta heeere... I wanna eat tooooo..." Konoha who took in Ene's form at the moment groaned and knocked on the screen as he begged for food.

"So he can be childish too..." Hibiya thought, practically ignoring Konoha's ranting as he knew it would be impossible to get him out. "Instead of dawdling around like that, maybe you can look up news about today or better yet, information on how we switched bodies..." he murmured. Konoha frowned. "But I want to eat too... I can't work without eating, can I?"

"Ene-san can so you can as well." he replied, setting the spatula aside and putting his hands on his waist and huffing making his boobs shake. He realized he may be getting a little used to Momo's body. "Seriously, why obasan...? Of all people to switch bodies with..." he thought. "...wait. So if I'm in obasan's body, does that mean..." he scratched his head and hid his flustered face from thoughts of Momo occupying his body. Konoha just floated in cyberspace and quietly watched Hibiya lost in his thoughts.

"Hmm... Hold on... If I got obasan and Konoha got Ene-san, then the only one left would be..." his thoughts were interrupted when he recalled the person on the table.

"Good morning..." Shintaro yawned after noticing Hibiya's finally payed attention to him, rubbing sleep off his eyes. Hibiya stared at him for a moment. "Surely, this guy switched too... But who?" he thought as he returned the morning greeting, trying to copy Momo's manner as much as possible.

Shintaro stared at him blankly. "Umm... Excuse me but who are you?"

"Hah?" Hibiya grunted.

"Ah. Are you Shintaro's little sister?" he said in a rather girlish manner. Hibiya confirmed that someone else has Shintaro's body. He just needed to know who.

"Y-yes..." he answered, carefully planning out what to say afterwards.

"You look a lot more mature than Shintaro! And your oppai is bigger than mine too, ehehe~!"

Hibiya cringed a little on the last part. "'Ehehe'?! Are you kidding me?! That was the last thing I wanted to hear from the NEET guy and it had to be a girly creature to switch bodies with him! ...girly? Is it that puffball... what's her name? Marry? I wonder... ...but if that were her, she'd usually be timid and more soft-spoken... ...then who?" while he was thinking, Shintaro's (or whoever switched with him) face was already inches away from his. "O-oi..."

"Have you seen Shintaro?" 'Shintaro' pouted. "...now that was the last weirdest thing I wanted to hear about- someone asking if you've seen himself. It's a good thing my awareness of the body switching kept me from thinking he lost all his sanity." Hibiya thought, sighing.

_A few minutes later..._

"Itadakimasu." A perfect image of two siblings peacefully eating breakfast was at hand. Although looking closer, one would be surprised to see that it's actually two people who are new to each other.

"Ayano-san?"

"Yes. Tateyama Ayano."

"Oh. So you're Hiyori's... niece?"

"Hiyori?"

"Asahina Hiyori."

"...hmm I think I've heard a little bit about her from my father. I'm sorry. I'm not very good at remembering things."

"Ah. No. Don't apologize. ...so you really didn't know you were in NE- err... Shintaro-san's body?"

She nodded, finishing the last of her salad. "But it's kind of exciting! I've always wanted to kind of know how Shintaro felt so..." she looked away, her cheeks flushing a little red color. That's technically Shintaro doing girly poses and giggles and blushing- the very gay thought that grossed Hibiya out a little.

He cleared his throat. "So you're not excited because of 'h' reasons?" he teased with an awfully mischievous grin.

"AM NOT!" she replied, her face color melting into the redness of her scarf on her original body.

* * *

**Puruma's Read or Die! :)**

-Hello KageBros! Youkoso waga tainai e! XDD Do you like the story so far? At first, I was planning on swapping only their abilities but that would mean them not being able to control it as it is a new constitution. Switching bodies was kinda mainstream too but I really didn't want a dark plot with all the misery they experienced on their eyes being experienced by others. I don't wanna add too much bad memories to their lives :"  
Meanwhile, I read about Kokoro Connect on an anime magazine. That's where I got the title. Seeing how kagebros' shippings were here and there, it might be a good chance to write out some comedy by switching the top shippings' bodies. I got a good feedback from a few kagebros in the neighborhood so I uploaded it.

Sorry for the long note :) See you on the next update! ;9


	3. Act 002 - Yaoimagination Forest

"Hey, hey... How about our eyes?"

"Eh?" Kano was surprised by Ene's sudden question. "What do you mean, Ene-chan?"

"We all have «red eyes» right?", Kano nodded, "Then my question here is 'are our eyes affected by the switch?" Ene added finally satisfying Kano's inquiry.

"Hmm... Good question, Ene-chan." Kano replied rubbing his chin. "Let's ask Kido after-"

"...Kano..." Kido's shriveled voice rang in the air and interrupted Kano's sentence. Kano stared on his body possessed by Kido whose legs were girlishly crossed. "I... I can't hold it much longer..." she moaned.

"Pfft- Ahahahaha! I thought you'd be cool to use the toilet on your own but I guess I was wrong..." Kano grinned making a perfect Danchou rape face. "Want me to-?"

"NO-! ...I mean- what should I do?!" Kido's face was turning pale from holding it in and tears were welling up on her eyes as well.

"Why so hesitant?" Kano stood up. "It is MY body after all. No harm done!"

After Kano's statement, Kido thought for a bit.

Then, she pulled him towards her. "You mean to say you're going to touch yourself using me?" she whispered.

"What? Oioioi, were you thinking of it THAT way?"

"No! I mean—it's... embarrassing..." she blushed, much to Kano's discomfort of seeing himself being all shy and tsundere.

He sighed, pulled her—or himself to the bathroom.

At first, there was shouting after a brief silent start. Of course, there's the usual Danchou combo hits except it's "Kano" hitting "Kido". "...I'll bet my savings on those two getting married." Ene grinned, rather out of character for Konoha but Seto didn't mind and instead, asked "Ene-chan, you have savings?".

Momo and Seto both stared at Ene with heavy curiosity and impatience for her answer. Ene stuttered and struggled with words but she was saved by the bell when Kano and Kido finished their business inside.

_Glub glub glub pshhh-_

_Creak._

_Pshhhhh-_

_Creak._

"I... Is it over?" Kido asked, still practically shaking after what they just did.

"Yes, it is!" Kano smiled and patted her(himself) on the back. "You did well, Danchou!" he grinned as he guided her out of the bathroom.

Ene smiled at the opportunity to change the subject. "S-so, what happened inside?"

Kido blushed and her stuttered words wouldn't make any sense.

"Did you-" she grinned. "Pencil? Sharpener? Poke the hole with the sword?" Ene asked with a mischievous smirk.

Kido covered her face with her hands. Kano just laughed like he usually did.

Then, the smell of Marry's delicious tea wafted around the room and in an instant, all eyes were on the white puffball emerging from the kitchen. "Umm... I made some tea so please help yourselves..." Marry smiled as she placed a tray with tea cups and a small kettle on it.

"Congrats on not slipping, Marry- ow!" Kido hit Kano (she got used to hitting 'herself' quick enough) before he could say any more dumb things. Marry just pouted at Kano and Seto just comforted her about it.

Everyone helped themselves to Marry's tea. This time, Kido sat beside Momo so Kano wouldn't see her flustered cheeks.

"So guys, about my question-?" Ene smiled, enjoying the sensation of tea again after quite a long time. "What's the plan?"

"What question? What plan?" Kido asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot to tell you, Kido. Ene-chan asked if our 'eyes' were affected by the switch."

"Hmm... if there's anyone who could answer that question right now, that would probably be Kisaragi- Err... Amamiya and Konoha." Kido replied coolly.

"How does that answer the question, Danchou?" Momo asked.

"Well, your ability's 'Eye Captivating'. If people notice Amamiya without him intentionally activating the ability, then it means we have switched. If, however, Amamiya can still use his 'Clairvoyance' regardless of his new body, it means our 'eyes' are unaffected." Kido answered with a cool smile at Momo.

"So- What about us? What's OUR plan?" Kano asked, laying back on the sofa and crossing his legs. "We can't just sit here and wait for them."

"I'll try to look up information about this... outside the computer." Ene cringed at the last part. Surprisingly, she's still surprised about being back to the real world.

"For one, I'll keep Marry's interest in boys' love under control especially when she's in my body!" Seto joked at Marry. Marry just smiled but Seto could only hope there was no 'I was actually serious about real life boys' love' meaning behind that smile.

"Ah. I'll take lots of selfies under Kido an-"

"We're sticking together in case one tries anything funny." Kido interrupted Kano, hitting him(herself) in the back hard enough to shut him up.

Suddenly, Kido just paused. "Where's Kisaragi?"

Not until that moment had they noticed that Momo was indeed no longer in the room.

* * *

**Puruma's Read or Die! :)**

Greetings KageBros! One of my proofreaders asked about Shintaro. This is the third chapter yet the anticipated 'Soda-worshipping Gay Titan NEET in boxers' still hasn't shown in the story. I have plans for him *grin*  
Anyways, how do you like the story so far? ...personally, I think I overdid Marry's fujoshi. :'  
Oh well! See you on Act 3! :)

#AmamiyaAttention


	4. Act XXX - Kagerou Connection I

_"How many years has it been?"_

_"...I wonder... if they're doing well..."_

_"...haha... I sure __**wish **__I could see them again..."_

_"...and be happy with them again..."_

_"Even for just a short while... I..."_

_"...I want to at least __**understand how they feel...**__"_

_"It was the only thing I couldn't do when I was alive..."_

_Kagerou Connection_

_A Special Chapter of the Kagerou Project fanfiction by Puruma_

"Azami!" An old memory of his smile rang in me.

"My name is Tsukihiko!" Even though I'm aware that this is merely an illusion made by the snakes, I can't help but crave for his presence.

The snake said some things but I didn't listen to it anymore. I just wanted everything to be back the way it was: Tsukihiko and me and Shion... I want the happy days back...

Tired from the pain and loneliness, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The sound of my alarm clock signaled another day of work. -or so I thought. Today's a Sunday. I must have gotten absorbed in my research again. I'm still sleepy.

I tried to wake up my spirits by getting off the bed and doing a few stretches. Finally, before leaving the room, I grabbed my glasses and looked at the empty space on the other side of my bed.

"Ayaka..." I murmured to myself as I put on my glasses and went downstairs for breakfast completely ignoring the calendar as if I were afraid of what it might tell me. I already knew the date anyway. August 15...

Sooner or later, I found myself beside her grave. It was a bright, sunny day with a fresh gust of wind from time to time. I just stood there, staring at her name as if doing so would cause her to come out of the grave and hug me.

"..." I opened my mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. I laid down a bouquet of young gladioli and sat in front of her grave.

'Tateyama Ayaka' was on the tombstone with her birthday and death day carefully etched on the lower half. I caressed it with my palm, every letter and every detail- then sighed at how dramatic I had become.

"Ayaka, I- I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... I- I wanted to be the best husband-"

A sheer moment of silence with a gust of wind followed my sorrowful remark. I looked down as if I were scared that Ayaka might see me cry.

"...K-Kenjirou?" a sudden entry of a soft, familiar voice pierced through the silence into my heart like a spear.

"Kenjirou!" before I could turn my head completely around, she jumped out of nowhere and hugged me. The fact that she was dead didn't bother me. It's the fact that she was here and that she saw me cry. She knelt to reach my sitting height and bury my face on her chest. Her scent, her warmth, her heartbeat, even the common labcoat and pink hoodie she loved to wear- it really was her. It really was Ayaka.

"Kenjirou- you're being strange!" she smiled, placing a finger on my lips as her thumb worked to brush off my tears. "Please don't say that. Kenjirou, you're the best husband anyone could ever have. Believe me, I know... back then, when we were in college, you changed for me. You studied harder so I would notice you. I've never seen anyone do so much just for my attention so I decided to give it to you. And to this day, I don't regret a thing..." she smiled beautifully. I just felt more frustrated of myself. "But I couldn't protect you! How... why... I don't deserve this! I'm no good..." I averted my gaze because looking at her would just make holding my tears in even harder.

She held my cheeks and faced me up so our eyes would meet. "Tateyama Kenjirou-kun!" She shouted, putting up a straight face. "Don't say that... it just makes me feel even more sorry. I wouldn't marry you if you were no good, right?" she said, frustrated of sorrow rather than anger. "You protected me, right? You always did even if it meant doing reckless things..." she cried as the rockslide incident flashed into her mind. "Back then, I realized... I loved the right person... that moment, I felt none of the danger. Just the sheer happiness of loving and being loved back to a point where even death would have to work his butt off just to separate us... I was so happy... then I guess I got a little too happy..."

I froze.

Before she began crying again, I hugged her. I'd rather she cry in my arms than on her own. Not while she's with me.

"I... I missed you so much! To think that we'd meet again..." she said, her tears still flowing but a faint smile forcing its way up her cheeks could be seen.

I wanted to ask her why and how she was here but instead, "I'm still missing you..." was all I could say in response.

Her cheeks seem a little puffed from crying earlier(which she wiped off using her sleeves) but she managed a smile. "So, how are things?"

"They're fine."

She tilted her head. "'Fine' but you were crying." she pouted. "You're rather bad at lying, Kenjirou."

"Well, holding back the manliest manly tears are bad even for the bespectacled man of mystery." I smiled mischievously.

She laughed her sweet, nostalgic laugh.

And when she stopped- "I love you..." she smiled. "I love you, Kenjirou." She hugged me again and smiled even more as if doing so would keep her from crying.

I nodded and hugged her back. "I love you too, Ayaka. Always and forever." I smiled, this time, I was able to hold the tears back.

There was silence once again and by the time I'd opened my eyes, I found myself embracing the bouquet of gladioli I brought with me, this time, in full bloom. Only then, had I remembered I was in the grave.

"Geez... scolding me for crying when you cried more than I did." I smiled, with a feeling of relief and a tinge of happiness. I got up and left the bouquet by her grave, wondering how in the hell I'm supposed to hide the manly tears I shed and my puffy cheeks when I get home.

* * *

**Puruma's Read or Die! :)**

Calm your potatoes! I'll try to resume Azami's soon. I hope you liked this extra chapter as compensation for the long delay of the update- I've just been a wee bit busy about matters lately. By the way, thanks for the 8 favorites and 14 followers! That means a LOT to me because this is my first fanfic and I didn't even think a single person would- wahh! So thanks so much for the support! See you on the next update!


	5. Act 003 - Shintaro's Theory of Happiness

_Meanwhile, in the streets..._

"Ahh... It's so hot..." Hibiya groaned, putting an arm over his forehead to keep the rays from reaching his eyes.

Ayano quietly walked beside him. It would look like a perfect sibling to sibling walk to one's perspective. What with the Shintaro and Momo walking side by side and all.

Hibiya kept Shintaro's phone facing forward. It was the only thing that could contain Konoha by far that was easy to carry around.

"Hibiya, look."

Upon Konoha's instruction, he looked ahead and to his surprise, everyone around them was staring at him. "Shit. I forgot about the «eyes»." he grunted.

_"Hey, isn't that Momo-chan?"_

_"She's so cute!"_

_"Momo-chan, can you please sign my shirt? I'm a big fan!"_

"Ohh! Amamiya-kun, you're popular! ...or is it Imouto-san that's popular...?" Ayano smiled before Hibiya grabbed her on the wrist and dashed off.

_"Ah!"_

_"Momo-chan!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"Momo-chan, who's that guy with creepy eyes?"_

Cameras and cellphones were pointed towards them by Momo's fans who are hoping to meet face-to-face with their idol(who isn't Momo at the moment and busy running away from them by reflex and other reasons Hibiya can't explain such as- ...he probably just doesn't like dealing with many people and he might be scared to do something non-Momoish and cause trouble).

"Hibiya, are you okay?" Konoha asked, pressing his hands on the screen and peering at Hibiya who was holding the phone tightly so he won't drop it on the run.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" he growled at his phone as he kept dashing off while still pulling Ayano.

"Amamiya-kun! ...haah! Amamiya-kun, I'm tired!"

"What?! We can't stop now!"

Ayano fought her exhaustion. Her legs were starting to be sore. They've ran quite a bit already and she was nearing her limit. Hibiya, on the other hand, was desperately looking for a way to escape the situation.

* * *

Momo liked her stroll. It was unusually plain with no one minding her presence.

"I wonder... the other Meka Meka Dan got switched so probably, him too..." she wondered about Shintaro.

"...wait. Since everyone is ignoring me, that means... my eyes... ...Hibiya-kun is in trouble! I've gotta find him! Err... myself!" she muttered to herself, dashing off to look for 'herself'.

_"Momo-chan!"_

_"Momo-chan, we'd like to ask you a few questions!"_

_"Momo-chaaannn!"_

Coincidentally, Hibiya or what people now refer to as Momo-chan dashed past her followed by Shintaro and a huge crowd.

"I knew it!" she shouted, running off to a back alley route shortcut to rescue them from their 'plight'.

"Hang in there, Hibiya! Onii-chan!" she said although unsure of whether or not 'Onii-chan' was still Shintaro.

* * *

_Later, that day..._

"I've got good news and bad news. ...w-which one should I say first?"

Kido coolly raised an eyebrow which seems rather unfitting for Kano's character. She turned to Kano or rather, 'herself' motioning for him to decide.

"Alright. Start with the bad news, Kisaragi-chan." he smiled.

The scenario would look like a chat between a happy Danchou and Hibiya when it's actually Kano and Momo. The Mekakushi Dan members were getting used to the body switches little by little so none of that really mattered anymore.

"The bad news is... ...onii-chan is... ...he's missing."

"EEHHH?!" the others reacted except of course for Hibiya, Konoha, and Ayano who knew the news beforehand along with Momo. Ene who was stuck with the NEET for over a year, had the loudest reaction (either she was really surprised or she's just really loud or both.)

"Shouldn't it be whoever switched bodies with him?" Seto asked as Marry hugged him from behind (she wanted to cling on him but seeing as their heights have switched as well...) with worry all over her face.

Momo shrugged. "Th-that's... ...the good news is..." she stopped, pulling Ayano who was hiding behind Hibiya to her front.

Ayano averted her gaze from everyone, most specially Kano, Kido, and Seto. She stood still, unaware of what to tell her 'heroes' after all those years.

"...Ayano...chan?" Ene's eyes widened as she came to a realization that the person who switched with Shintaro was none other than her only female friend back then. Kido, Kano, and Seto(Kano, Kido, and Marry, respectively) all flinched at the mention of their sister's name. Everyone's eyes were on Ene who first came to the conclusion that it was indeed Ayano in that body. She knew it couldn't have been anyone else.

"That can't be-" Kano tried to deny it with a smile but this time, he couldn't deceive anyone.

"Tateyama Ayano-chan?" Ene stood as she looked at the shaking figure beside Momo. That said, the three then knew that Ene was referring to none other than Ayano, their sister.

Ayano stood quietly for a bit, and then finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"I... hello, everyone, I... I'm sorry- I'm so sorry..." she forced a smile but in the end, she wasn't strong enough to hold her tears back.

Kano, Kido, and Seto hugged her.

"Welcome home, one-chan." Kido smiled peacefully.

"...I'm home."she smiled.

Marry, on another note, was really touched of their reunion. Tears were welling up on her eyes and Momo was struggling to reach her eyes and wipe it with a handkerchief because of their newfound height difference. Hibiya just stared at the awfully awkward sight of seeing Shintaro cry and decided to keep his opinions about it to himself. Konoha locked the phone to save battery but he just quietly listens to what's happening outside.

"Aya-nee! It's been a while!" Kano smiled, pretending his manly tears moments ago never happened.

"A while? ...how long has it been, anyway? And how come you're all grown up? And why am I in Shintaro's body? And who's-"

"Nee-chan..." Kido motioned for her to sit down so they all can talk over.

* * *

"So it's been two years... and Tsubomi is now the leader. ...so is Shuuya the sub leader?" Ayano teased. Kido just shrugged the question off with "Who needs a sub leader?"

"If I remember correctly from what Tsubomi explained, Marry is number 4 and she can freeze people by looking in their eyes; Momo is number 5 and her ability is getting people's attention; Shintaro is- oh right! Where's Shintaro?!"Ayano's mood changed from happy to worried. The rest of the Dan looked at each other.

As happy as they were from their reunion with Ayano, they were all worried where Shintaro might be. Ayano, specially. Her guess was that her body was at the heat haze before this switch occurred and Shintaro was the last person that she'd want to experience the heat haze.

**Puruma's Read or Die! :)**

I am so sorry for those who expected feels- OvO; And for those who had to see the story in HTML format QnQ I don't know how that happened!

But don't worry ~ I'll add feels on the epilogue of this fanfic. It'll be a first-person perspective like Act XXX. I feel it's much easier to add feels that way so I'll have to delay the feels till the epilogue ~

Welp, that's all for now ~

See y'all on the next update!

#Shintaro'sTheoryOfHappiness


End file.
